


Cozy

by LeatherQueen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherQueen/pseuds/LeatherQueen
Summary: Aziraphale has decided to give Crowley a special gift for christmas. This was written as a Advent challenge using Presents as the theme.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020





	Cozy

Aziraphale had a brilliant idea for the holidays; a gift exchange with his one and only Crowley. The two agreed that it would be homemade gifts only. No mircaling. The angel was so excited to show off his skills in crafting something for his darling Crowley. He looked over at the clock in his book shop seeing it was time to meet the wiley devil for their usual dinner at the Ritz. He stood and adjusted his coat before leaving and smiling as the black Bently pulled up.

“Come along Angel,” the redhead said, opening the door for him. Anthony J. Crowley adjusted his sunglasses so the gold serpentine eyes were hidden from sight. The crisp night air didn’t bother him one bit despite all of London in heavy coats and hats. Once the angel was inside the car he shut the door and walked round hopping in and driving off. “So how goes your gift thing whatever,” the demon asked.

“Oh very well thank you. I think you will be quite pleased.” The blond giggled a bit at the next part. “It’s rather… Spicy if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah? Spicy huh?” Crowley smirked thinking something naughty. His sweet angel did have a wild side, why else would he be with a truly masterful evil creature like himself.  
_____________________________________________________

After dinner the two spent time talking and having a nightcap at the bookshop before Crowley had to say his farewell for the night. They shared a secret kiss on the cheek before parting ways. All the way home Crowley couldn’t stop thinking about what sort of naughty gift his angel planned for him. Maybe they would finally have sex. Oh there was an image that he liked. As the time drew closer his imagination grew more and more filthy with what the two could do, how he would make Aziraphale moan, beg, and twist his body. It left the demon excited in more than one way.  
_________________________________________________________

The day finally came and he had his own naughty gift ready for the angel. He adjusted his jacket as he was led to the upstairs flat and sat on the bed. “Wait here,” Aziraphale purred, bouncing as he left the demon alone in the room.

When he returned he found the bed covered in rose petals, candles lit all around and on the bed waiting for him was Crowley wearing only red silk boxers. Patches of scales revealed for only the other to see. The angel blinked and blushed darkly as he looked at his love. “C-Crowley… W-What are you doing?”

“Getting your gift ready,” he said with a seductive smirk. He looked over at the fully dressed blond stopping when his eyes landed on the box in his hands. “What’s that?”

“Y-Your gift…” he stuttered, not taking his eyes off the other.

“My gift is in the box?”

“Ummm… Yes I-I made you something…” The other held out the brightly wrapped gift to the serpent and bit his lip still blushing. His face was redder than a tomato. Crowley sat up slowly and with a snap of his fingers was fully dressed hiding away his form from the other. Aziraphale sat beside him and placed the gift in the demon’s lap. “Open it. I hope you like it.”

Crowley slowly opened the box revealing spiced cookies and what looked like a long tube sock decorated in little christmas trees. “Ummm Angel… When you said Spicy you meant?”

“I found a recipe for ginger spiced cookies and baked them all by myself. I also learned to knit.” He pointed to the long tube sock shaped thing. “It’s a sweater for you when you are your true self… I could help you put it on.”

The demon blinked a bit as a slow blush came over his cheeks. “That’s… fine I guess… To make sure it fits…” He placed the box on the floor before he slowly shifted his shape into that of a black serpent. Gold eyes stared at the angel on the bed as his tongue flicked out. Aziraphale smiled brightly picking up the other and kissing his nose. He slipped the sweater on him and smiled happily. “You look so handsome darling. My own sweet cuddle noodle,” he cooed.

“Excuse me angel!” he hissed at him. “I am a vicious death rope! Not a cuddle noodle.”

Aziraphale smiled biting his lip. “Of course dear. Very dangerous and deadly you are.”


End file.
